1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard and, in particular, to a keyboard with a recharge function to charge wireless peripherals.
2. Related Art
Due to their powerful and high-speed computation abilities, computers have been very popular in daily life. As a result of progress in technologies and market competition, the functions and performance of computers have also progressed significantly. Not only can they be used to run programs and network communications, they are further used to play audio/video (AV) media. To remove spatial limitations when operating the computers and the complicated connections between peripherals and the computer host, there are all kinds of wireless peripherals, such as wireless mice, remote controls of AV players, and wireless IP phones. Many wireless peripherals use rechargeable batteries as their primary power source. Such rechargeable batteries require specific chargers, which reduce workable space on the table of the computer when placed together. Chargers disposed somewhere else are inconvenient for the user to reach.